1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to techniques for supporting medical services, and in particular, to medical service support systems, medical service support servers, and medical service support terminals for supporting medical services in hospitals.
2. Description of the Related Art
If it is forbidden to perform a certain medical practice on a patient under specific conditions, nurses or other medical staff should conduct confirmation tasks carefully. However, such confirmation tasks keep nurses more occupied with their tasks. In the related art, there are documents that disclose methods for supporting efficient execution of such confirmation tasks (e.g. see patent document 1). In this method, the details of the medical practice to be performed on a patient and the contraindication information on the medical practices that is not allowed to be performed on the patient are stored in a host computer beforehand. The doctors and nurses input the operation details in terminal devices when they actually perform the medical practices and request recognition from the host computer. When the practice details that are input in the terminal devices fall under the contraindication information, the host computer displays the indication of contraindication on the terminal devices so as to prompt the doctors or the nurses to change the practice details.
[Patent document 1] Japanese patent application: Publication No. 2002-095641
In actual medical practice, drugs or instruments included in pre-registered contraindication information can be used sometimes, depending on a change in the situation, even if the contraindication information indicates a prohibition against using the drugs or instruments. However, it has been difficult to use the drugs and instruments included in the contraindication information in the method mentioned above.